In order to reduce the possibility of food contamination and food poisoning, it is necessary to frequently clean and disinfect kitchen counters, sinks, food utensils and food handling equipment. Cleaning pads and sponges often contribute to the spread of food contaminants. If the cleaning pad or sponge is not carefully rinsed and disinfected, it may spread the offending microorganisms or bacteria from a contaminated surface to a previously noncontaminated surface. Food coming in contact with the contaminated surface then becomes contaminated. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an easily actuated sponge disinfectant dispensing apparatus for flooding a sponge in a tray with a mix of disinfectant and water when a valve is opened.